


feels so good being bad

by soclose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/F, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Anya, Vibrators, a lot of sin, bottom raven reyes, messy bottom raven reyes, this is..., yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclose/pseuds/soclose
Summary: Anya returns from a business trip and has to punish her naughty wife. Kinky sex ensues.





	feels so good being bad

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Ranya land! (And let me tell you, Anya is a demanding and difficult little muse.... >.<)
> 
> I... haven't written anything anal since my old Drarry days 101 years ago, so here's hoping that turned out okay.
> 
> More Ranya will likely happen in the future. All mistakes are mine and this is unbeta'd. Come show me some love on tumblr @trashbb if you want more and to encourage this lazy writer to produce more stuff. c:

[Anya] In the cab now  
[Anya] I want you naked, on the bed, waiting for me  
[Anya] Set out the crop and the red plug   
[Anya] If you fail to do any of these, the evening will be significantly less enjoyable for you  
[Anya] See you soon, pretty girl

Messages sent, Anya tucks her phone into the crevice between her thighs and reaches over to rummage through the front pouch of her travel bag. Plucking out a tube of chapstick, she coats her lips in the waxy mint, lips curling as her phone buzzes between her legs.

[Raven] okay but what abt the purple one

Her smile softens, curls up into a smirk. If Raven wants to play with the bigger toys, well then. Who is Anya to deny her?

[Anya] If that’s what you’d prefer

_Incoming message… Downloading…_

Her fingers tighten, compress the black plastic case in her grip before her thumb taps to expand the image.

Raven, with her toned thighs and pert, muscular ass, bent over. Just for her, with the red jewel of the plug pressed right in place between her cheeks.

[Raven] :)

_Oh, pretty girl… How much trouble you’re getting yourself in._

It was four days, just four. Early Thursday morning flight, back in Sunday afternoon. _No touching_ , Anya had told her. _Keep your hands away from your pretty little pussy until I get back home, pretty girl_.

And she’d whined. Oh, how Raven had squirmed and whined out her name. _“Anya….”_

But she’d agreed.

…And then misbehaved by the time Anya went to bed Thursday night.

Never had a series of text weaved heat and desire into Anya’s hipbones the way Raven’s did that night. Checked into her hotel room, having bid Lexa a good night, Anya toed off her pointed heels and flicked through Raven’s text messages with growing interest.

_God, I’m so wet, my fingers slip right in, An…_

_I’m rubbing those little circles on my clit, just like you do when you tease me._

_Mmm, I taste so good. Wish you were here to have a taste._

Anya saved the pictures under a private folder, password protected. Raven spread legged, wrinkled fingers. Her pussy all pink and shiny, swollen and used.

Anya’s response had been as swift as it was loaded. _I hope you enjoyed it because you’re in big trouble, pretty girl_.

She pays the driver plus his tip in cash, handing over the bills before she steps out, lugging her bag behind her. She takes the steps to their home slowly, heels clicking on the wooden porch panels before her key jangles in the lock, turning it over.

Their shoes are set in a neat row by the doormat, Raven’s jacket hung in the closet in its proper spot. _She_ _knows._ The apartment is never this tidy when Anya comes home from a trip. Sliding her coat off her shoulders, Anya sets it to hang next to the soft red leather, fingers brushing over the sleeve before she shuts the closet door.

Her girl is waiting.

She leaves her bag on the kitchen table; unpacking can wait. Moving to the stairs, she takes care to press on the creaky corner of the third one, alerting Raven to her presence. Her toes dig into the plush carpet at the top, feet padding softly down the hallway to their bedroom.

The sight that greets her is one for sore, blurry eyes. As requested, Raven is naked on their bed, her ass held high while her head bows delicately between her shoulders. The little red plug is still in place, with Anya’s selected toys laid out neatly at the foot of the bed.

Along with one of Anya’s favorite bullet vibes, Raven’s personal addition.

“Hopeful, are we?” Anya asks, breaking the eager silence that fills their bedroom. She watches a shiver race up Raven’s spine, but her lover stays quiet, waiting. _Good girl_.

Anya picks up the toy, bounces the weight of it in her palm. Raven chose this toy with _purpose_ ; it’s an attempt to please Anya, to appeal to her while making it easier for Raven to hold herself back from the edge. _Smart. My genius, manipulative, beautiful girl…._ She crosses the room and opens their top dresser drawer, setting the bullet down on the silk liner before she picks up the pink and opalescent silicone of Raven’s favorite rabbit instead.

She presses the on button and lets the rolling beads of the rabbit grind their familiar buzz in the room, turning back to Raven so she stands in her periphery.

Gooseflesh breaks out on Raven’s thighs, travels up the flare of her hips. Good. Let her stew with wanting, with anticipation, with the knowledge that Anya has no intention of going easy on her tonight at all. This _is_ a punishment, after all.

“------You’re not getting off that easily today, pretty girl.”

She can almost hear it, the whine that crawls up the back of Raven’s throat and gets caught behind her stubborn, gritting teeth. She’s been caught out, her plan foiled, and Anya revels in the way her skin shivers and starts as she drags her fingertips down the long, lingering line of Raven’s spine.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she lifts Raven’s chin with a press of her fingers, wanting to see her.

“Hello, love.”

Raven leans forward, presses their lips in a kiss. It's lingering and sweet, a _welcome home_ and an invitation for more all wrapped up in one.

Anya smiles into it, clucks her tongue once when Raven pulls away.

“I’ll let you have that one,” Anya says, indulgent while her fingers slip into Raven’s hair, thumb cradling at her jaw.

“I missed you,” Raven says and Anya’s smile softens.

“I missed you, too.” She leans forward, presses a kiss to Raven’s forehead. “You know what’s coming, don’t you?”

Raven’s lip slips between her teeth while her head bows, but Anya catches the flush that curls around the edges of her neck. “You’re going to punish me for touching myself.”

Anya stands, lays a palm flat between Raven’s shoulder blades. “I am. I asked you explicitly not to touch yourself while I was away. I’d hoped you’d have listened. I might have even talked you through a few edges over the phone this weekend.”

Her nails curl under, drag against Raven’s skin.

“But instead of finding you dripping and desperate when I got home, you misbehaved on the very first night.” She sighs, letting the air blow out heavy enough for Raven to hear. “And now I have to punish you.”

Raven’s toes curl, the arches of her feet bunching up as Anya watches. Raven may be a manipulative little shit of a genius, but Anya is no slouch. She _knows_  her little temptress disobeyed her on purpose. She _knows_ her bratty bottom girlfriend is expecting a 'funishment' and a good fuck out of her misbehavior.

And… she’s not wrong.

But Anya will have her fun before she lets Raven shatter into bliss.

Her fingers run down the soft leather of the crop, pluck it from the duvet to test its weight in her hand.

“You know your safewords.”

She doesn’t need to hear Raven’s confirmation; they’ve played this game before.

She starts with her palm, moves the riding crop to her left hand and brings her right down firm on Raven’s ass. The smack is sharp in the quiet of the room, accented only by Raven’s intake of breath. She was expecting the crop, a brighter sting.

Good. Anya likes to keep her on her metaphorical toes.

Her hand comes down again on the opposite cheek. After the slap and the sting, she palms at the thick muscle, massages it in her grip. Her next smack lands a little lower, right on the place where her ass meets her thigh. Raven flinches, startled, but doesn’t move.

“Good girl,” Anya murmurs, a soft hand at the small of her back before she brings her palm down again.

The rosy blush that she brings the surface of Raven’s ass winds desire into her belly. The flat of her palm is not enough to truly hurt, only leaves Raven gasping and lifting back into it. Anya works at the flesh slowly, moving around the edge of the bed to warm up both sides equally.

When she brings down the first crack of the crop is when Raven truly gasps.

“Fuck!”

The word is strangled, unexpected, and Anya can hear how Raven’s throat works to choke it back down.

Her grin cracks wide. “Did that one sting, pretty girl?”

She brings the crop down again, firm and sharp, decorating Raven’s ass with a matching pair of bright red squares.

“ _Yes_ , fuck!”

The next one comes down harder, just a little bit above. Raven’s inhale is sharp, a dragging hiss, but she doesn’t pull away.

“Good. Keep quiet now, little bird.”

There’s a practice in the precision of her hits, peppering Raven’s skin with overlapping smacks to leave her with a checkered print of her punishment. Anya wonders, vaguely, if a couple of the squares might bruise. There’s one… just above the line of her thigh, that looks particularly red and swollen and Anya reaches out to drag her nail down the hypersensitive flesh.

“Anya,” Raven moans, strangled, but still her hips press back, wanting.

“Yes?” Anya asks, feigning ignorance. She traces the little square a few times, leans down to press her lips to the skin. Her fingertips trail downward, trace the soft curve of her glute muscle until her fingers reach the apex of her thighs.

Raven is soaking.

Her lips glisten with the gathered silk of her arousal and Anya can’t resist running a finger through it. Electricity shoots to her core, curls at her toes. Raven is _dripping_ and Anya presses a fingertip just inside her to the first knuckle.

“Anya, _please_.”

She withdraws her hand and Raven lets out a pitiful attempt at a whimper.

“You can do far better than that….”

Her resulting groan brings a smile to Anya’s lips. She’s enjoying herself, but she’s not _desperate_ yet. She’s still having too much fun, thinking of this too much as a reward. Anya wants her gasping, all moans and words lost until _please_ is just a grumble on her loose lips.

She wants Raven broken for her, trusting her enough to pick up the pieces and mend them back better.

“Roll over onto your back, carefully,” Anya directs her, watching the wince that pulls at Raven’s nose when she presses her sensitive ass into the covers. Anya waits while she stretches out her limbs, gives her a chance to get comfortable after having been on her knees for so long.

“Do you need a second to stretch?” she asks, watching her writhe.

“No, I’m good,” Raven answers, moving to adjust the pillow before she settles back. Anya’s nod is sharp, accepting. She sets down the crop on the nightstand, letting the leather tip hang off as she reaches for the rabbit instead.

“You know,” she says, settling herself on the edge of the bed near Raven’s knees before tugging a leg over her lap. “I thought about getting the lube out when I picked this.” She brushes the head of the toy against Raven’s entrance, watches as her silk gathers and shines on the tip of the silicone. “Turns out, you don’t need it.”

Slowly, she presses the head inside her waiting girlfriend. Raven’s body accepts the toy eagerly, shifting her hips and letting out a moan that sings inside Anya’s ribcage. But Anya isn’t giving in so soon; with just the head inside, she pulls it back out, leaves it barely touching Raven before she stretches her and slips it just inside once again.

“Oh god, you’re gonna tease,” Raven whines.

Anya grins as she flicks the rabbit to its lowest setting of vibration.

“This is a punishment, Raven,” Anya reminds her. “You touched yourself when I asked you not to. You came without permission. Now you’re not going to come until I say you can, and I’m going to do with you as I please until that time. Is that clear?”

She watches the muscles in Raven’s throat work as she swallows, her pulse ticking wildly at the base of her neck. Anya presses the toy back inside her, pausing as soon as the head slips in.

“I asked you a question,” she reprimands, stern.

Raven’s answer is barely a whisper. “Yes.”

“You won’t come until I say you can?”

“I won’t come. Probably going to beg, though.”

Anya flicks her eyes up, holds her gaze as she presses the toy deep, lets it bottom out inside her.

“Oh, pretty girl,” Anya begins, her voice a rumble as it breaks against the back of her throat. “You can beg all you want. It doesn’t mean I’m going to give in a moment before I’m ready.”

Her index finger slips under the rabbit’s teasing nub, lifting the vibrating bit until it presses directly against the swollen peak of Raven’s clit. The girl moans, heavy and wanting and Anya swallows as she watches Raven’s body grip at the toy. When only her arousal strings between it and her body, Anya presses forward again, thrusting slow and deep before she hits the button to move the beads.

Raven’s groan is messy, the start of a _please_ that descends into moaning, a gasp, as the pearls turn to stimulate at Raven’s g-spot. Anya lets the toy rest there, stretching her open and teasing her gently, massaging inside her while the arm vibrates her clit.

It’s no wonder it’s Raven’s favorite, Anya thinks, as she watches Raven’s hips lift and roll under the quiet onslaught of pleasure. She’s being touched from every angle, the sensation subtle but overwhelming.

Anya reaches down between her legs, uses her index finger and thumb to tug at the plug still nestled deep within her cheeks.

“Oh, Anya, fuck, don’t, I’m gonna come--!”

Calmly, Anya lets go, watches as Raven’s body pulls the plug back into place as she turns the vibration off, silences the rotating of the beads. With the toy still deep inside her, Anya can hear the drag of Raven’s breath into her heaving lungs, can see the way her heartbeat races in flickers at her pulse point.

She leans forward, brushes a thumb against a pert nipple. Raven’s body trembles, shivers against her. Anya catches it firm, tugs until Raven’s spine arches and she gasps.

The rolling in her hips settles slowly. Her breathing levels out, and Anya amuses herself with the way Raven’s skin pebbles when she drags a nail across her nipple.

“Are you ready for more, pretty girl?”

Her voice whines, but her head is nodding. The rabbit is still buried deep, and Anya ignores the buttons, choosing instead to thrust it gently within her. It’s not as good, not as much, but Raven still gasps when Anya pushes the toy back in, adding just a hint of speed as she presses deep.

Her wrist sets a steady rhythm, fucking her slow and thorough, but building up over time. Even off, the rabbit hits Raven’s clit on every stroke, and without the vibration, Anya is free to play with the plug, tug at it gently, spin it soft where it rests inside her. Raven opens her legs wider, plants her feet and lifts her hips to give Anya better access. Anya uses the space to tap against the jeweled plug, to let the quick pressure rumble and build up inside her. She speeds up her thrusts, licking her lips when the quicker speed pulls obscene, wet sucking noises from Raven’s tight body.

“Fuck, please,” Raven says, biting her lip as she lifts up her head. Her hair is wild, pillow-mashed and tangled while her cheeks flush dark red under the tan of her skin. “Anya, please. Let me come, please please.”

Anya smiles at her, fond, but her answer is resolute all the same. “No.”

Raven whines, high and needy and Anya keeps fucking her, pushes the toy _just_ a bit faster, a bit harder until Raven is squirming.

“Anya…” she pleads, dragging out the last vowel of her name. Her abdomen is contracting, beautifully sculpted muscles rolling and shifting under the pleasure Anya is bringing her, but she knows Raven is fighting it.

“That’s a good girl,” Anya praises, easing her through it while she struggles and squirms. “Hold it back. You already got to come when you weren’t allowed. You don’t want to displease me again, do you?”

Raven’s head shakes against the pillows, desperate. Her whole body is vibrating and Anya grants her a mercy, stops pressing on the plug. But her thrusts keep in time, steady enough to let Raven anticipate them, prepare for it.

Even off, the beads tease at Raven’s entrance with every stroke. The toy bumps at her clit, leaves it straining against its hood. And sat between her legs, Anya has a perfect view of the soft pink skin that is slowly darkening red as she teases her into submission.

“Please, please, I’m sorry,” Raven begs and Anya stills the toy. A sound of loss rips from Raven’s throat, but it’s quickly followed by her thick swallow. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen, I’m sorry, please. Please let me come, I’ll be good next time, promise.”

“Mmm,” Anya hums, noncommittal. She pulls the toy from Raven, bends to set it off on the nightstand next to the discarded crop.

“Take a moment to get your legs back beneath you,” Anya says, carefully extracting herself from between her lover’s legs to stand at the side of the bed. “Then I want you bent over the edge of the bed for me. I’m not done with you yet.”

Raven’s blinking is too fast, too desperate. Her chest heaves with shallow breaths, her body flushed and beautiful under Anya’s examination. But she tears her eyes away from her wonderful girlfriend, moves to the end of the bed to collect the larger purple plug that Raven asked permission to switch out.

This time, she does get the lube, moves to the dresser to dig it out of the toy drawer while Raven groans, moving herself to lay on the edge of the bed.

When Anya turns back, Raven looks boneless, her face mashed into the duvet while her top half flops into the mattress. Anya brushes her fingers through Raven’s hair, tugs a lock out of her face as Raven leaves into it.

“You’re doing so well,” Anya says, bending down to press her lips to her temple. “I’m going to switch out for the bigger plug now, so I need you to stay nice and relaxed for me.”

“’Mkay,” Raven mumbles, her face half buried in the blanket and Anya smiles. She rests one hand against the small of Raven’s back when she moves behind her, reaches between her legs to pull firm and gentle on the jeweled base of the plug.

Raven moans as it’s removed, but her body stays still. Anya’s finger traces her opening, drops a glistening bead of lube onto her fingertip before she spreads it around the sensitive skin.

“I’m going to let you come tonight,” Anya says, assuring her. “I’m going to play with you until I’ve had my fill, and then I’m going to fuck this pretty ass of yours.”

Hips shifting, Raven moans as Anya adds another cold drop of lube, presses her fingertip just inside her.

“That’s how you’re going to come tonight,” Anya tells her, removing her finger to coat the purple plug in a thick layer of the slippery lube. She presses it against her slowly, backing off as she meets resistance. “You’re going to come with me fucking your ass and nothing playing with your pussy.”

She presses forward with the plug again, backs off, removes it to add another layer of lube.

Her girlfriend’s mouthing a string of moans, whines, desperate little noises that only add to the gathering pool of wetness between Anya’s own legs.

On the next press, the toy slips slowly inside, caught by Raven’s muscles and dragged deep until Raven moans. Anya watches, fascinated, gives the toy a small twist and watches Raven shiver under her touch.

“Are you alright?”

“It burns.”

Anya watches her. “Do you need me to take it out?”

“No, I’m ---- “ Raven swallows, shifts her hips against the bed. “I’m okay. I’m green.”

Anya’s hand drags down Raven’s spine, gives a half-hearted slap against the firm round of her ass. “Good girl.”

The throb in her clit is too great to be ignored now, and Anya begins undoing the buttons of her blouse, discarding it to the floor before reaching for her belt.

“Get back up on the bed,” Anya tells her, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. “No pillows. You’re going to eat me out until I get come.”

Even jelly-legged, Raven scrambles back up on the mattress. A pillow goes falling to the floor in her eagerness and Anya chuckles as she picks it up, the laughter light and happy as she pushes her underwear to the floor with her pants and neatly steps out of the rest of her clothes.

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up,” Raven mutters.

Anya pauses to press a kiss to the bright blush in her cheeks.

“Arms at your sides,” she commands her as she sits up, moving to kneel on the bed while she waits for Raven to get in position.

It doesn’t take long, and then Anya is moving, shifting her hips to straddle Raven’s face. Her hands go to the frame of the headboard, fingers wrapped around the polished wood as she looks between her own legs to see eager brown eyes looking up at her.

“Three fingers on my thigh if you need to safeword,” Anya reminds her. Raven nods and her nose brushes at Anya’s sensitive skin. She shivers.

“You know what I like,” Anya says before her hips are lowering, stilling when she feels Raven’s eager tongue reach up to split her from entrance to clit.

Anya rests her head against the tall headboard, jaw slacked as she looks down to find Raven with her eyes closed, chin buried between Anya’s legs.

“Fuck,” she says, and it’s barely a whisper, toes curling as Raven’s tongue swirls over the swollen bud of her clit. Raven’s hands come up to rest on her calves, and Anya turns her ankles in, shifts her hips to press more of their skin together.

“Just like that,” she groans when Raven finds a blissful rhythm, Anya grinding on her jaw while Raven sucks at her softly. Her own breaths get heavy, her chest heaving. Sweat beads at her hairline and her belly is full of the sweet fire, all tensed anticipation and building waterfall.

Raven’s hand taps at her thigh, not three fingers, but Anya lifts her hips, hears her desperate gulp of air.

“Sorry,” Anya manages, but Raven is already back to her task, and the moan she drags from Anya’s lungs is wanton, slowly tipping her over the edge.

Anya comes with her fingers digging into the headboard, her head thrown back, spine arched. Raven continues licking her through it, constant and soft while Anya’s body shutters and breaks.

“I’m tempted to sit up here all night,” Anya mutters as her breathing evens out, her faculties returning from static white noise to register her surroundings once again. Raven’s hands tighten on her calves, a silent plea, and the flat swipe of her tongue is meant to be convincing, Anya knows.

But she’s sensitive now, and not done playing with her beautiful girl, so she lifts her hips and waits for Raven to move out from under her before she makes her way back to the ground on wobbly, pleasure-filled legs.

She kisses Raven filthy, open mouthed and tasting her own come on Raven’s lips. It’s salt and musk, sex and sin and she savors the way Raven lets her suck gently on the end of her tongue.

“How do you want me to fuck you, pretty girl?” she asks when she pulls away, hands coming up to frame Raven’s flushed, glossy-eyed face.

“I want to kiss you,” Raven mumbles, leaning forward, and Anya meets her halfway.

“I can do that,” Anya says, smiling, as she reaches for the earlier-discarded pillows and grabs two to place under Raven’s ass. “Lift up.”

Planting her feet, Raven complies, just barely managing to get her loose-limbed body off the bed. Anya slips one pillow underneath her tailbone, brings the other up to support Raven’s head. She reaches down between Raven’s legs, tugs gently at the plug until it slips free.

It joins the pile of their toys on her nightstand, and Anya bends over to kiss Raven long and lazy once again.

“I’ll be right back, pretty girl,” she says, whispering against her lips. “Get comfortable for me.”

She can hear the blankets shifting under Raven’s movements as she turns away, selecting the leather harness and a long, thinner blue toy from their collection. Fitting the flared base into the shiny steal ring, Anya steps into the harness, holds it flat against her lower hips as she tightens the straps to hold it steady.

The pressure is just enough to make her throb, the base of the toy resting just above the top of her clit. When she’s adjusted and Raven’s movements have stopped, Anya grabs for the bottle of lube and crawls up the bed to settle herself in the open space between Raven’s legs.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Anya murmurs to her, coating her palm with the lube to slather the toy nice and thick. “You’ve waited for me, you’ve pleased me.”

She hitches Raven’s thighs over her hips, lifts her until the toy settles at her entrance.

“Now I’m going to take care of you,” she says, and her hips rock slow and gentle. The toy isn’t any wider than the plug, but having worn it this long, Anya knows she must be aching. There’s a line, a place between pleasure and pain where it all blurs and her girlfriend goes limp and boneless, and right now, those honey-brown eyes are staring up at her all shiny and unfocused, fluttering shut as the tip slips in and Anya drips more lube between their meeting bodies.

“That’s my girl,” Anya praises, easing the toy in slowly. “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?”

“Mhmm,” Raven hums, her head nodding, neck stretching up from the pillows as her lips pucker for a kiss.

Careful, Anya bends down to meet her, kissing her softly as the rest of the tension in Raven’s body melts, pulling the dildo in deep and smooth and letting their chests settle and touch.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Anya whispers, nosing at her jaw. She kisses her pulse, Raven’s head falling back, nips at the arching tendon on her neck.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” she says, pulling back enough to meet Raven’s eye. Her nod is eager, waiting, and Raven’s jaw drops open at Anya’s first thrust.

“More,” she gasps, but it’s more air than vibration, her mouth getting caught on the ‘o.’

“Relax,” Anya tells her, shifting her grip to help lift Raven’s legs higher. “I’m going to take care of you. You can come whenever you want, okay?”

Lip bitten between her teeth, Raven nods, lets her eyes fall closed and her head settle back into the pillow.

Anya looks down between them, watches as the toy pulls out to the head, slides back in to the base.

God, Raven is so pliant like this. So trusting and warm and soft, and Anya watches every twitch of pleasure as it flickers across her face in response to Anya’s touch.

Her jaw drops open, gasping, when Anya adds a little jolt to her hips.

The hairs at her temple are sticking, her thighs burning under the effort of holding herself up. But Anya hasn’t put in all those hours at the gym for nothing, and she powers through the burn, lets it join the ache and the throb in the clit, fading into the background as she watches her girl fall apart underneath her.

“Anya!” Raven gasps, and it’s the first real word she’s managed. Anya can’t help herself; she folds down over Raven’s body, catches her own name on Raven’s lips. Her hips never stop, thrusting long and hard and demanding as Raven’s body accepts every ounce of her given pleasure.

“Close,” Raven murmurs and Anya makes sure to keep her thrusts steady, let her climb that edge until she tumbles over.

“Let go,” Anya says, breathless. “Come for me.”

Raven’s  right there and Anya can feel her shaking. Her ankles grip at the small of Anya’s back, hands scrambling for purchase on her biceps. Anya opens her lips to steal her moan, feels Raven’s desperation in her digging fingernails.

“Raven…” Anya breathes out against her, and Raven goes still beneath her, head curling back into the pillows while her thighs start to thunder and shake, her body quaking as Anya works her through it with gentle, slowing thrusts.

“Oh!” Raven says, twitching away when her fingernails finally release from Anya’s skin, her legs loosening around her hips and jerking away.

“Too much?” Anya asks, stilling her hips. Raven’s nod is eager, her eyelids half closed and tired.

“Okay,” Anya says, pressing up to begin to pull out of her. “Relax for me.”

With a whine on Raven’s end, they separate. As soon as the toy slips out, Raven reaches to remove the pillow underneath her ass, goes limp against the covers. Anya sits up, moves to the end of the bed and undoes the straps at her hips. When the harness is loose enough to be freed, she slides it down her legs, lets it fall to the floor in favor of curling up with her clinging, moaning girlfriend.

“You okay, pretty girl?” she asks, hands trailing Raven’s spine as she girl buries her face in Anya’s neck. She feels the nod more than she sees it, lips touching her pulse and Anya hums into the feeling. One hand cups at the back of Raven’s neck, smooths down her sex-mussed hair.

Her lover is still trembling, their bodies warm and sweat-slicked, but quickly cooling. Anya needs to get them cleaned up, needs to change the duvet cover before they can get to sleep.

But right now, Raven’s hands are still locked behind her neck, her calf possessively thrown over Anya’s, keeping her close.

“I love you,” Anya murmurs into her hair, kissing it.

“—Love you,” comes the mumbled response, and Anya smiles, lets her fingers trail down until they reach the swell of Raven’s ass.

“Are you sore?” she asks, checking in.

“Bit,” Raven replies and Anya nods against her.

“Would you like me to run us a bath right now, or would you like to take a nap first?”

She gets her answer when Raven pulls away, reaches toward the foot of the bed just long enough to grab the throw blanket from its place over the footboard.

“Okay, nap first,” Anya says, chuckling, as Raven’s fumbling hands attempt to spread the throw across them. Reaching down, Anya helps, makes sure to tuck the fabric around Raven’s back and lets her girlfriend settle close into the hold of her arms.

“Get some rest, pretty girl. We can take a bath when we wake up.”

Raven nods, but a yawn breaks the movement, whiny and sleepy. “Missed you,” she mutters, half asleep.

Anya feels her heart swell with a pleasure that sex could never bring on its own. She wants to laugh, to scream her love from the rooftops. It’s overwhelming, and she knows she’s going to watch this precious woman in awe as she sleeps.

“I missed you, too, pretty girl,” Anya whispers, brushing the hair from her face. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
